


故事之前的故事

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: It’s Not Just a Story [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 法甲10/11赛季马赛-里尔是两个人第一次见面的比赛。





	故事之前的故事

“请咬我一口，谢谢。”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔靠在衣柜上，数字2被严严实实地挡住了。他穿着一只球鞋，一只半球袜，完整的球裤，上半身刚刚从球衣里面钻出来，有几撮头发假装改变了生长方向。

 

眼前这个人穿着客队的衣服，却像回到主场主队更衣室一样自在，进来的时候对着地上的空饮料瓶插花一脚，给自己来了个穿裆。这不太像求助别人常见的态度。当然，这句话本身也不太像常见的求助。

 

他走得更近了，巧克力的味道扑面而来。比利时的国宝是巧克力和巧克力，法甲的内部笑话名不虚传。

 

“发情期，”他耸耸肩膀，挤出一个无奈自嘲的表情，“我需要一个临时标记，卡巴耶和我一起被换下场但是转身就找不到了，我们的更衣室没有别人。所以，能不能麻烦你咬我一口？”他看了看斜上方的名字，眉头皱的更紧了，张开嘴又闭上，最后小声说，“塞萨尔·阿兹皮...？”

“阿兹皮利奎塔。”

“阿兹皮利奎塔。”他跟着复述了一遍，点点头。“艾登·阿扎尔。”

 

他没有对自己的身份做出进一步解释，默认联赛里面所有人——包括今年转会的新援——都认识他。阿兹皮利奎塔没办法否认这个。第二次或者第三次训练课上，教练对他的一对一防守能力表示肯定，让他去试试阿扎尔，他的队友都这么讲；比起他的助攻数据，我对他的屁股更感兴趣，足球论坛上有人这么写；穆里尼奥曾经说Omega球员和Alpha球员的区别远远小于皇马球员和巴萨球员的区别，如果后者可以在国家队共存，前者不值一提。法甲新星艾登·阿扎尔可谓是最新例证。他的盘带技术，瞬间变向和突然加速的能力在欧洲足坛……前两天的报纸如是说。

 

阿扎尔把沉默视为许可，转过身，稍微低下头，腺体的位置非常明显。阿兹皮利奎塔从座位上站起来，感受到了几十分钟之前等待开场哨的紧张。他不确定自己是否应该做些安慰性质的动作，比如亲吻或者抚摸，还是应该速战速决干脆利落地叮一下，像注射疫苗。短暂的犹豫之后，他用一只手扶住对方的肩膀。

大概是刚刚被换下场，阿扎尔的后颈依旧汗湿。猛烈运动和即将到来的发情期导致皮肤温度远高于正常水平。阿兹皮利奎塔把嘴唇贴上去，信息素混杂了汗水咸腥的味道。

糕点中少量加盐可以使甜味更加突出，巧克力的糕点同理。

他无法控制自己伸出舌头舔舐腺体的部位。阿扎尔抬起胳膊反手抓住他的头发。

伊比利亚半岛的葡萄或者普罗旺斯大省的草莓，母亲做的果酱或者邻居送来的枫糖浆，红白蓝的冰淇淋或者彩虹色的马卡龙，阿斯巴甜、安赛蜜、糖精、甜蜜素……这些词组全部失去含义，变成法语或者西班牙语的字符串。他感受到某种压迫，像豪饮蜜酒的醉汉一头跌进奶油蛋糕，呼吸的本能被醉生梦死的欲望取代。空气中流淌的不是巧克力酱而是岩浆。但是，谁又没有过那样的冲动呢，盯着科学画报上的火山图片，幻想自己一头扎进去。

 

铁锈的味道从齿缝渗进来，阿兹皮利奎塔松开嘴，在阿扎尔转身之前用拇指抹掉并不明显的血液和口水的痕迹。

“你的头发和艾略特很像。”

“艾略特？”

“艾略特·阿扎尔，我的小狗。”

 

“所以，只需要咬你一口？”阿兹皮利奎塔很清楚这些生理常识，他只是需要说点什么无关紧要的句子把思路带回正轨。被换下场的时候比赛已经过了七十分钟，回到更衣室之前助理教练又拉住他说了几句黄牌的事情，终场哨很快就会响起，应该在十分钟之内。

 

“我也很期待做全套，可惜联赛没有加时。”

“不会踢到加时，你下场之前已经是三比一了。”阿兹皮利奎塔的头脑没有完全恢复清醒，又被阿扎尔的调侃不轻不重地敲了一下，来不及思考脱口而出的句子是否有些不合时宜。

阿扎尔并没有介意，他转过身挥一挥手，“下轮再见，阿兹皮利奎塔，下轮比赛。”

 

 

……

“现在我们来看客队马赛的首发阵容，门将依旧是曼丹达，三中卫体系的后防线上分别是海因策、迪亚瓦拉以及法尼，联赛初期表现不错西班牙小将阿兹皮利奎塔依旧因伤缺阵。由于十字韧带断裂，他需要至少半年的恢复期。仍然有希望在赛季末回归。马赛的中场……”

 

……

“巴尔蒙特拿球，向前传给阿扎尔，卡波雷直接从侧后方冲过来把阿扎尔撞倒，可以理解，如果让阿扎尔继续带球……球进了！艾登·阿扎尔！比赛仅仅过去十分钟！一个漂亮地远射！非常少见！阿扎尔在倒地前选择直接打门！马赛的两名中卫眼睁睁地看着皮球飞过去！门将已经尽力了。即使你阻止他盘带过人，他还是能找到进球的办法！让我们再看一遍回放！oh là là，阿扎尔趴在地上看着球飞进球门之后才爬起来。被队友包围的他努力挤出空间跑了两步向镜头做了一个比心的动作，不知道是哪位幸运儿……”

 

……

“恭喜里尔取得本场比赛的胜利，恭喜您收获进球，非常可爱的庆祝方式。虽然距离赛季结束还有一段时间，最佳球员的归属似乎已经没有了悬念。”

“什么！我已经太老所以不能拿第三次最佳新秀了吗？谢谢您，很高兴可以赢球，我希望帮助球队取得更多胜利。如果有个人奖项那很好但我不会去专门思考它。这个进球献给我的某位朋友，虽然他不一定想要，哈哈，无论如何祝他早日康复。”

 

艾略特在垫子上打盹，听到主人的声音猛地蹿起来，朝电视叫了两声。它轻巧地避开寄宿人受伤的那条腿，钻进他的怀里。它希望继续刚才的美梦，从主人的院子到寄宿人的院子不用飞上天再落下来，只需要穿过篱笆墙。

END

 

 

除CP相关以及艾略特·阿扎尔是渣球现在而非之前的小狗，其他细节基本参照史实。  
请欣赏远射和比心：https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2evhx8


End file.
